


swallows me whole

by Takigawa Aki (mukur0)



Series: louder and louder [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Prequel, Risk Aware Consensual Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9116596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukur0/pseuds/Takigawa%20Aki
Summary: Uncollared and unconcerned, Mukuro prowls for the Dom of the night. Byakuran prowls for something else.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to "but the sound has just begun."

"This is why all your Doms drop you, Mukkun," he hissed. "They talk about how good you are, how nice your body is, how much _experience_ you have, but in the end no one can handle you, isn't that right? And you're proud of it. Even the best Doms can't handle Rokudou Mukuro."

Ze should have been screaming the safe word. Byakuran's boot braced against zir back as leverage to pull the choke chain tighter around zir throat, allowing only the briefest of gasps. Cold metal bit into zir skin and pinched nerves that sent arcs of pain down zir shoulders.

"Everyone thinks you're such a good submissive that they can't outdo you. You're too good at what you do, no one can overcome you. You think you're a master of submission, but you're wrong."

Mukuro's mind was clouding. Abruptly the chain slackened to hang down zir chest and Byakuran yanked hard on zir hair, forcing zir to look dazedly up at him and the whip in his hand. Saliva dripped unnoticed down zir chin; it hurt to swallow. Every inch of zir body felt worked over.

It was _wonderful._

"The truth is, Mukkun, you don't submit." Leaning in so Mukuro could taste his breath, he brushed the whip down one of zir bound arms and tugged on a rope to check it was still secure. Ze hung from the ceiling, wrists forced into the air by leather cuffs and smooth-boiled rope, just low enough for zir knees to bend and zir weight to land fully on zir spread arms, earning a moan any time ze shifted. "You hold onto power and wrap a Dom around your wants. You don't beg, you _demand._ That's not good, Mukkun—that's _fear._ A good submissive knows when to give in."

The truth bit zir to the bone, but not as deep as the crack of the whip on zir back. Ze yowled. "Count, Mukkun. Ten strikes. Say _thank you_ each time."

It even hurt to smirk. Head lolling onto zir shoulder, Mukuro moved to brace zir feet against the ground. "One, thank you very much."

Byakuran didn't pause. "Every time you fail a Dom you've sworn to for a night,"— _crack,_ "two, thank you, sir!"—"you fail your contract. Each time is your own failure."

The air snapped around the whip as it hit zir so hard ze lost zir footing and yanked against the ropes. "Three," ze gasped, "th-thank you!"

"You know what that means? You've never won, Mukkun. Not once. All this experience you're so proud of is a series of failed attempts at surrender. You can't even do _that."_ Four. There were fresh tears on zir cheeks. "You wouldn't be here, betting higher stakes, taking bigger risks every night if you didn't _want_ to. You just don't know how, do you?" Five. Ze sobbed and struggled to finish the response.

Six. Seven. Eight. Ze fell behind, clenching hard to the ropes from which ze hung. Nine...

The last landed on the backs of zir knees. Ze screamed and went down hard, entire weight falling onto zir wrists; zir shoulders yanked hard, tendons straining at what almost pulled bones from sockets. He was out of his mind. He was too far into dom space, not thinking straight when he bent and forced their lips together, rubbed his tongue against the studs in zirs, and captured zir breath with a growl that was almost feral.

"I'm going to make you submit," he whispered in a voice as hoarse as zirs. The alien intensity in his eyes burned into zir, made zir look sideways instinctively, try to backpedal from the iron grip on zir chin, but when ze was held fast ze reluctantly looked back up at his face. "Now say _ten,_ Mukkun."

Ze gulped. Words were out of reach. It should be easy to say, but with him staring, inches away, with his hand hot on zir chin and the other in zir hair, zir throat didn't want to make a noise other than tortured exhalations. Finally ze caught a note. "T-ten," ze forced out, grimacing at the way it cracked, at the wet noise of zir voice through sobbing.

"There we go," he purred. Another kiss, this time gentler. "There we go, Mukkun. Come down. Relax. Stop focusing on what you want, focus on what I give."

—————

It was a warehouse meeting.

There was some sort of special event going on; one of the founders had finally given her sub a permanent collar after some years, complete with a collaring ceremony that made the Old Guard proud, and the warehouse was burgeoning with novices and savants alike attending the shindig afterwards. There was, of course, no alcohol—any warehouse worth its salt knew what a terrible idea it was to mix whips and beer.

Nevertheless there was a bar set up with virgin cocktails, earning more than a few good-natured laughs, and ze swilled a Shirley temple while ze perused the lobby. No less than half the appointment rooms were taken, no doubt by eager practitioners taking advantage of the merriment to set a little mood. There would be more than a few subs discreetly sipping their drinks with harnesses and toys under their clothes, and everyone there knew it (which made it all the more fun).

"Mukuro!" A handsome blond leaned forward across a table and snagged zir sleeve, earning a little start and a twinkling smile. "I thought it was you. It's been awhile."

"Cavallone." Mukuro laid the drink down and, with a wide smile at the two pets that stood quietly behind Dino's chair, dropped down into his lap. "It has! I see a new acquisition I don't recognise."

For a half a second he seemed taken aback but without missing a beat he switched gears and kissed Mukuro's offered knuckles, looking amused. "You do. You're as much a devil as always, aren't you? You're still prowling for unsuspecting victims."

"I'll stop prowling when I find someone who can handle me," ze purred in return, ignoring any disapproving glances. _Uncouth_ summed up about half of zir reputation, and it was a wonder that Dino's hadn't been sullied in their proximity. Dino didn't even seem to notice (but of course he did—he missed very little, in fact, especially in the bedroom).

Dino's smile turned wry. "I think you're going to struggle with that one, love. But..." Apparently he had a thought, but when one of his pets shifted uncomfortably he shook his head. "Never mind. You two wouldn't get along."

Ze straightened a little, looking thoughtfully at the man behind them as ze sipped at zir drink. He was tall, maybe taller than Dino, and some brand of Asian. Handsome, athletic, with short hair like Dino especially liked. "Wouldn't we? Tell me about your idea, pony boy."

It was Dino's turn to shift. He looked scandalised. "I told you to stop calling me that, and you really wouldn't care for him. You two would make a terrible pair."

That was a challenge. _"Oya,_ point him out." Ze was already standing. "I'll be the judge of that." Any Dom in Dino's company was worth investigating, if nothing else.

With a sigh heavy in surrender, he gestured to the other side of the room. "He goes by Byakuran. Be careful, he's...intense." Dino made eye contact with the pet who'd shifted earlier and reached out to intertwine their fingers. "He and Takeshi have some bad blood. Take care about any contracts."

As if he needed to tell _Mukuro_ that. Ze filed away the new pet's name and took off with a whirl of a smile in Takeshi's direction, a wink in Dino's, and a pep in zir heeled step as ze crossed the room in a deft dance that managed to avoid being snagged by anyone else, and that was a feat to respect. The other half of zir reputation was _irresistible._

The name was familiar; several times ze'd heard it mentioned around the other subs and the occasional angry Dom, but every time ze'd gone looking he was already out of the munch and long gone. After awhile ze'd wondered if this Byakuran was only a rumour of a monster Dom with slavering fangs and claws for all the pretty subs.

There weren't many faces ze didn't recognise, and most of those were collared. Mukuro paused at the sight of this one—a pretty man indeed, and already intense looked like a perfect description. Instead of a drink he nibbled on a cookie, casually ignoring Mukuro as if ze hadn't caught him looking already.

Ze slid into a chair across from him, wondering with a little concern if this was a bad idea. But why did ze even have that thought? Byakuran glanced at zir out of the corner of his eye, apparently considering whether or not to acknowledge zir, and finally turned to face zir with a curious smile. "The welcoming committee? I'm afraid I've already had a very warm reception."

"So I imagine." Mukuro crossed zir knees, glancing to see if he looked at zir legs. He didn't. "I've heard quite a lot of things about you, Byakuran."

"So I imagine," he repeated. His disinterest had to be feigned. It was too perfect, too refined, the lazily raised eyebrow and the way he broke off bits of cookie before eating them. "Mukuro, isn't it?"

So he had been paying attention. Maybe he'd heard as much about zir as he ze had about him. Mukuro gave a dazzling smile and tilted zir head. "I'm surprised to see you here alone. Wasn't this supposed to be a pair event?"

He didn't make the obvious retort that ze was also alone; it would open up too many opportunities. Ze liked how thoroughly he played the game. "No one's been able to keep up with me lately. I can't say as I blame them." Another dainty bite. He ate delicately, like a bird pecking at treats.

"Something we have in common besides the reputation," ze smirked. A pocket opened in the room enough to show that Dino was casting worried glances their way. Was he really so dangerous? If he was a bad Dom, he wouldn't have been allowed in the event. "Let's talk shop, Byakuran."

"You're not my type," he deadpanned so quickly that Mukuro's head spun. Ze sat back a long moment, staring at him in disbelief. Only straight men had shut zir down quite so thoroughly, and even some of them had been more hesitant.

"I can be whatever you want," ze finally recovered, chin tilted proudly.

"You're too easy."

Glass broke at the next table, giving zir cover for zir jump. Well, that was one ze hadn't heard before. This was going to be harder than ze thought.

The silence drew out long as ze watched his features. He turned away to watch the party again, starting on another cookie. He had a full plate of them beside him, something ze'd missed for the angle before. A sweet tooth. And a glimmer in his eye that said he wasn't half as flat as he was playing.

A game. It was a neglect game. Under the table ze crossed zir legs the other way to keep from getting aroused. Games were zir specialty.

"I think you've mistaken me," ze purred, leaning forward. Byakuran's eyes flicked back curiously towards zir. "Let's try again. My name is Mukuro."

Oddly enough, he looked gratified. Byakuran turned back to zir again, this time more alert. "I'm Byakuran. It's nice to meet you, Mukuro."

He had a smile that was going to swallow zir whole.

—————

The first one-night contract was rushed, even if ze bore in mind Dino's warning. They used a fill-in contract that was available in the lobby as a reference for any customers who wanted to use a play room, negotiated right there at a table in the middle of the party, and with a triumphant smirk Mukuro moved towards the rent desk.

Byakuran caught zir sleeve and guided zir to the front door instead. "Oh, no, Mukkun," he laughed. "We can't have the _real_ fun here."

Ze blinked, tugged along in chagrin. After complaining that ze was easy, he was bothered that body fluids weren't allowed in the warehouse? Well, ze wasn't going to protest—ze was always a little disappointed when a scene was there, honestly, since zir masochism was so heavily steeped in sexuality—but it took a moment to react and catch up. "I'll keep that in mind," ze snickered. "I take it you have a playroom?"

"What would I be if I didn't? I'll drive you."

"How do you know I don't have a vehicle in the parking lot?" ze queried. "It would be better to follow—"

"You came with Uber." Ze blanched. "You always come to parties with Uber. You intend to leave with someone else, isn't that right?"

For a moment ze paused at Byakuran's car door. Was he a stalker after all? "I used Lyft, actually," ze muttered, taking care as ze opened it and sat in the passenger seat. "How would you have known that, I wonder."

"I told you." His smile was brilliant as he started the car. "You're easy."

—————

For the first time in a long history of submission, Mukuro stopped trying to manipulate the scene. Ze screamed when zir throat told zir, thrashed when pain lanced through zir body, sobbed when it became too much to bear quietly. Ze laid down gratefully when ze was supported onto a bench and tied down tight, right down to a leather strap that held zir chest down so ze couldn't seize too hard and hurt zirself.

He pierced zir skin with his teeth and with tools. He rubbed wounds with open hands and with his tongue, pressed their bodies together and ground down against zir sores. When ze cried he licked the tears; when ze yowled he pressed harder and demanded agony.

The scene lasted hours. Ze couldn't form thoughts, let alone words. By the end of it, when Byakuran released zir and removed every clasp and needle, he had to hold zir on the way to the bed and help zir onto it. Mukuro moaned when the silk sheets rubbed against zir whip sores and through bleary eyes watched him disappear into the bathroom.

They hadn't had sex. Ze hadn't realised the difference that it made; ze was out of zir mind, whimpering and clawing at the sheets, desperate for something to ease the transition into awareness. Every movement was agony. So this was sub drop. Was Byakuran experiencing top drop, too?

Ze didn't get a chance to ask. He walked out of the bathroom and lifted zir again, earning a little yelp of pain, and helped zir slide down into a hot bath. Byakuran was grimacing, too, eyes dark with something deeply unpleasant. Top drop. Ze thought it was zir first time really paying attention.

Byakuran pulled off his clothing and settled into the bath beside zir. His arms wrapped around zir waist and pulled zir in close; his lips searched for zirs and found them with a surprising gentleness against the bruising urgency of earlier. Ze tasted blood where zir lip was split.

"Shh," he whispered into zir ear when he wrapped a hand around zir and gave zir a long stroke. "Relax."

Squirming, ze laid back and bit back a gasp at every touch. He pulled zir into his lap and held zir there with one arm while he kissed zir softly on the lips. Was he planning on having sex after all? Ze shifted, ready to press forward against him, but he stopped zir with a hand and shook his head without breaking the kiss.

Aftercare. Endorphins to counteract the drop. Ze blinked and looked a little guilty just long enough to return a kiss, and reached between them to mirror his actions. He was thick in zir hand and quick to respond, hardening between zir fingers till the back of zir mind wondered if ze ought to try to have sex after all.

It didn't take long for zir to be shuddering against him, breathing gasps into his neck with every pump of his fist. With a moan ze came, toes sliding on the inside rim of the bath, and while ze shook ze focused on Byakuran.

His breathing hitched. Smoothing his hair back with a wet hand, he leaned back and let zir move, watching lazily as ze leaned against him and pressed zir thumb into his slit. Byakuran sighed pleasure into zir hair when he came and they curled together till the water went cool, hormones gradually stabilising into a sleepy haze of satisfaction and soreness.

—————

"How did it go with Byakuran?" Dino hedged, swirling a martini as if it would improve zir answer. He looked unusually nervous, occasionally glancing around the hotel lounge as if he were expecting to be seen.

Ze sipped zir daiquiri and took a moment, considering the answer. A week after their scene, ze was still too sore to go clubbing and ze hadn't answered three different weekend Doms' texts. Did ze mind? It was...new and exciting. Zir thoughts had never been so dominated by one man before. "It went...well."

He looked surprised. "It _did?"_

Mukuro hummed into zir drink. "It did. I enjoyed myself."

"Look, Mukuro," he started, "you don't have to lie so I don't worry. If he hurt you—"

"It was _wonderful."_

There was a long pause. Dino looked as if he wanted to drown in his drink. "Takeshi told me a little bit about him. I shouldn't have let you go, really. He's cruel—not a sadist, not the kind I am, but _cruel."_

"He is." Ze was smiling now. Why? It wasn't at the way Dino blanched. Mukuro leaned back in zir chair. "I like it. It was the first time I've needed aftercare."

At a loss for words, Dino worked on his martini for several minutes and ordered another. The long silence only came to a close when he sighed. "I was most afraid of that. Are you seeing him again?"

Zir fingertip made shapes in the ring of condensation on the table from Dino's empty glass. "I haven't spoken to him since. But..."

"But you want to," he finished tiredly.

"I do."

Zir phone buzzed. Brows high, ze pulled it out of zir jacket. It couldn't be...

_I cancelled three meetings to offer you Friday night. I know a bakery with the best chocolate sauce!! (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))♡♡_

Somehow ze couldn' t even be surprised.

"Actually," ze hummed, "I'm going to see him Friday night."

Dino made a strangled noise and surrendered. "Tell me if you need help with him. And keep a safeword ready, okay?"

 _"Oya, oya,_ who do you think you're talking to?" Zir grin showed teeth. "He's the one you should be worried about. I'm going to eat him whole."


End file.
